


I Stayed For You.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Sadness, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, ZA, emotional struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needed a reason to keep going.</p><p>Keep staying.</p><p>Keep Lingering here.</p><p>She knew why she'd come, knew why she'd stayed as long as she had.</p><p>
  <i>Him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Stayed For You.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Okay, Okay, I know I'm behind on updating my multi chapters. Life's been a little hectic for me, and ficlets are easier for me to write right now than longer chapters. Now, I might do some shorter chapter updates, but we'll see guys.
> 
> I am debating starting a few multi chapters Eventually centered around either.
> 
> Carol and Daryl or Beth and Daryl
> 
> I do have some new Brick fics in mind as well as Jessicks but, they'll be coming either as ficlets or, down the road as multi chapters.
> 
> I do have new fics that be found [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/works?fandom_id=8645044)
> 
> Let me know which you guys want more Caryl or Bethyl! Not that I won't be doing ficlets or shorts around those pairings, but this is asking about a multi fic like 20 chapters multi fic.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She needed a reason to keep going.

Keep staying.

Keep Lingering here.

She knew why she'd come, knew why she'd stayed as long as she had.

_Him._

But how could she stay, when there was nothing left around them? Alexandria, the safe haven, the safety from the outside world they'd all been searching for.

It was just a fucking lie now.

Pretty little painted houses stained with the dark, crimson smears and pools lined along the steps, walls, windows, from the people they'd lost. Safety, was just a memory now. Gone the moment the walls had come down, and the walker's had gotten inside. Ripping everything, everyone, apart.

She was thankful he hadn't been here then.

Thankful he had been _safe._

But how much longer would it last? How much longer could _they_ last here?

So much had changed since then, she'd changed since then. Struggling and searching for the answers she needed more so now than ever before. She'd tried to pray, but it'd been so long she'd simply forgotten how, or just couldn't make herself ask for the guidance she knew, she'd known for a while now.

Leave.

Go somewhere else, survive somewhere else.

She could.

She could make it.

Had proven it too many times before she didn't need walls, didn't need guns, just her Knife and the memory of him to keep going.

It didn't take long to write the note. A few simple words, seeming to sum up everything she'd been feeling since the minute she'd tried to pretend here. Pretend she wasn't stronger than most, Pretend she wasn't a survivor, Pretend she didn't feel regret some nights when she was alone, curled in her bed wishing his fingers were laced with hers. Whispering _It'll be okay._ in Her Ear.

She couldn't keep staying.

She had to go, find somewhere beyond Alexandria and just, do what she'd been doing this whole time.

Survive.


End file.
